La Chica Perfecta
by MIKA17
Summary: ¿Qué harias si el amor de tu vida te dice coomo es su chica perfecta? Entren y vean lo que le dice Edward, Emmett y Jasper a Bella, Rosalie y Alice Todos Humanos
1. PREFACIO :P

_**La hist****oria me pertenece, lo único que no me pertenece son los personajes ya que son de la autora Stephenie Meyer**_

**LA CHICA PERFECTA**

**_"Me quiero morir, me quiero morir, me quiero morir…no espera eso es lo que va a pasar…me voy a morir, me voy a morir, ¿Por qué deje que me convencieran?"_ **

**—Bella, respira profundo— me dijo Alice. Vi que sonreía y eso me hizo fruncir el ceño.  
Ella giró sus ojos —Sonrío porque me estás haciendo caso— Suspiré —No puedo estar tranquila Alice, ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer?—**

**Hizo un gesto como si estuviera pensando —Amm creo que si…mmm vas a revelar el secreto que hicimos, adelante del todo el mundo— dijó se forma sencilla.**

**Me quedé dura y abrí mucho los ojos —¿Ah, sí?— Tragué saliva —¿Algo más?— dije algo traumatizada. **

**Me miró un poco culpable —Sí, que no estás sola en esta, porque decidí a hacerlo también— Le sonreí y la abracé."**

**—Me parece que ya decidieron— nos dimos vuelta y vimos a Rose. Ella nos miro y suspiró.**

**—Me va a odiar por esto pero ya que…— nos sonrió —No voy a dejarlas solas— Eso hizo que hiciéramos un abrazo grupal.**

**—¡Señorita Mia, le toca ir al escenario!— escuchamos al profesor gritar.**

**Cerré mis ojos con fuerza "Me va a odiar" suspiré y salí.**

* * *

**BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ASIQUE SI TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIR HÁGANLO CON REVIEWS.**

**BESOS!**


	2. SITUACIONES INCOMODAS :S

_**SITUACIONES INCOMODAS**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**—No quiero Alice, no quiero mentirle— dije cuando Alice y Rosalie me contaron su plan, algo enojada.**

**—¿Por qué no, Bella?— me dijo tranquila y yo bufe.**

**—¿Y me lo preguntas, en sima?— ella asintió -Edward es tu hermano, deberías saber el por qué-**

**Me miro como si estuviera hablando en chino —¡Dios! ¿Y viven bajo el mismo techo?— Suspire**

**—Edward odia que le mientan, Alice— después de haber dicho pude ver como le caí la ficha.**

**El plan de Alice y Rose, se trataba de engañar a los chicos. Ellas querían que los crean que nos íbamos a ir un año a Hawai pero en realidad íbamos a estar fuera del país por dos semanas y volveríamos para empezar el conservatorio* con los chicos pero con otras apariencias.**

**—No tiene porque enterarse— dijo Rose, que estaba apoyada en una pared cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia el jardín muy entretenida.**

**—No es tan tonto…me va a reconocer aunque este disfrazada— susurré sentándome con Alice en la cama.**

**—Ya sé que no es tonto, es muy tierno para serlo— dijo como si estuviera hechizada. Me quedé dura. **_**"¿Qué Edward es tierno, para Rose?".**_**Suspiró otra vez y apoyó su cabeza en la ventana.**

**Con Alice nos miramos y nos acercamos a ella y miramos por la ventana. No sé que cara tenia Alice pero la mía era de OMG! Miré a Rose y después al jardín "**_**No entiendo que le ve"**_

_**—Rose, conozco a mi hermano y sé que no tiene nada de tierno—**_

_**—**_**Para mi si es tierno...bueno un poco— suspiro y me miró —Yo tampoco estaba muy convencida de este "plan"— dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos —Pero míralo de esta manera...vamos a poder estar con los chicos que queremos, Bella— y miró otra vez por la ventana.**

**—Chicas, Esme dijo que…— Entró de repente Jasper. Eso hizo que su hermana (ROSE) se golpeará la cabeza contra la ventana e hiciera un tremendo ruido. Emmett debe de haberlo escuchado porque miró para arriba y Rose como acto reflejo se escondió atrás de la cortina y quedé yo en la ventana y para disimular, lo salude y le hice gestos para que entrara.**

**Me dí la vuelta y miré a Jasper. Alice tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y creo que la tenia desde que él había entrado y Jasper tenia una sonrisa pero tenia los ojos clavados en ella.**

**—¿Qué paso, Jazz?— le dijo Rose molesta. Jasper todavía miraba a Alice.**

**Alice estaba enamorada de Jasper, prácticamente desde que tiene 2 años. Alice siempre estaba muy feliz cada vez que Jasper aparecía y cuando los dos hablaban parecían estar en su propia burbuja. Se notaba a leguas que los dos se gustaban pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a decirle al otro sus sentimientos.**

**–¡Jasper!- dijimos a la vez un poco alto. Él se sobresalto y se escuchó una risita de Alice.**

**-Eh…si Esme dijo que ya hay que bajar para comer- miro otra vez a Alice y se giro para salir.**

**–Yyy... apúrense- dijo al cerrar la puerta.**

**Cuando salió, nos sentamos en la cama y vimos a Alice suspirar y que abrazaba una almohada. No nos sorprendió, cada vez que Jasper aparecía Alice se perdía en su mundo.**

**-Alice…¿Vas a poder bajar?- le pregunte con cuidado y ella asintió**

**-¿Y vos Rose? ¿Te vas a babear por mi hermano?- Rose me sonrió**

**-¿Vale mirar disimuladamente?- me la quedé mirando y después de cinco segundos las tres nos reímos a carcajada limpia**

**-Si, creo que si- me reí otra vez.**

**-Bueno vos no te rías tanto que en la mesa va a estar mi hermano- y con eso Alice hizo que me callara y me sonrojara.**

**-¡Chicas! ¡Bajen que se enfría la comida!- gritó Esme.**

**-Mejor vamos antes de que llame a los chicos y le diga que vengan por nosotras- les dije a las chicas mientras abría la puerta y me choqué con algo.**

**-Parece que alguien se quiso adelantar a la mesa- murmuró Alice y Rose se rió.**

**Levante mi vista sonrojada y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Edward me sonrió.**

**-¿Estas bien?- me sonroje mas y él paso su mano por sus cabellos.**

**-Sssi- respiré profundo para calmar mis nervios -Si, estoy bien- le sonreí.**

**-Que bueno- me dio su sonrisa torcida **_**"Odio cuando me das esa sonrisa, Edward. Hace que me quedé mirándote"**_

**-Esme me mandó a decirles que la comida esta hecha pero me parece que ya iban- miró a las chicas y después a mi.**

**-¿Me equivoco?- abrí mi boca para contestar pero Alice se me adelantó.**

**-Si, hermanito ya bajábamos- se paró y agarró la mano de Rose para que se levantara de la cama. Alice se quedó atrás mio esperando.**

**-Eddie, no podemos ir a comer si estas parado en medio de la salida- miré a Edward que me estaba mirando a mi y me sonrojé otra vez y me mordí el labio.**

**Los ojos de Edward se dirigieron a mis labios y luego a Alice -Si, perdón- se movió a un costado.**

**-Díganle a Esme que ya bajo- Alice asintió y bajo enseguida con Rose atrás de ella.**

**Yo me quedé mirando a Edward -¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté confusa e intrigada.**

**-Al baño- me sonrió de costado otra vez. Tuve que mirar al piso para no quedarme como una estatua mirando su perfecto rostro**

**-Amm… si…eehh te veo abajo- y bajé las escaleras.**

* * *

***Conservatorio: Un conservatorio, es como una escuela de musica asi se dice aca (argentina)**

**eemmm Hola...eemm bueno este es mi primer fic...**

**Espero que les guste a todas y eemm bueno básicamente la historia empieza asi con una idea de Alice para poder conquistar a los chicos...**

**_Besos!_**


	3. LAS CHICAS PERFECTAS :O

_**LAS CHICAS PERFECTAS**_

_**Bella POV**_

**La cena paso muy tranquila una que otra broma por parte de Emmett, regaños por mi parte y de Edward. Las miradas de Rosalie a mi hermano y el silencio de Jasper y Alice. Cuando terminamos de comer Alice propuse ir a la sala a ver una película a la que todos aceptamos.**

**La película era de un chico que ayuda a un compañero de escuela a conquistar a su mejor amiga a cambio de que él le ayude a conquistar a su prima, pero resulta que el chico se da cuenta que esta enamorado de su mejor amiga y que no se había dado cuenta. Al terminar de verla, Alice prendió la luz y yo pude ver con claridad a Edward que me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.**

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunte tocándome el rostro. El me sonrió y me tomo la mano.**

**-No tenés nada, es solo que…Ni sueñes que yo voy a ayudar a alguien a conquistarte- me dijo serio. Ante esa declaración me sonrojo y me reí.**

**-Que bueno, por lo menos se que no me vas a entregar a un desesperado- le sonreí. Me di la vuelta para mirar a los otros que tambien parecían estar en sus burbujas.**

_**Alice POV**_

**Después de prender las luces volví a mi lugar a lado de Jasper que parecía estar pensando. Me sentar a su lado y le di un codazo suave.**

**-¿En qué estas pensando Jasper?- le susurre**

**-En lo tonto que es el chico de la película- lo mire confusa, él suspiro **

–**Como va a darles consejos a un descerebrado para enganchar a su mejor amiga y él quedarse con una chica superficial- **_"aahh con que de eso se trata" pensé_

**-Y bueno Jazz, él pensaba que estaba enamorado, hay que entenderlo al pobre- susurre mirando mis manos que estaban en mi regazo **_"¿Quien no hace una locura por amor?"___

**Jasper me acaricio la mejilla y yo levante mi cara. –Yo nunca te cambiaria por alguien Alice- me dijo mirando a los ojos.**

**-Yo tampoco Jazz, sos mi mejor amigo- dije un poco desanimada por eso lo abrase para que no pudiera verme la cara.**

_**Rosalie POV**_

**Cuando volvió la luz me estire un poco y empecé a jugar con mi pelo lo mas tranquila pero claro mi tranquilidad siempre es interrumpida por el cuerpo mi Emmett que se estaba estirando lo mas cómodo posible por todo el sillón.**

**-¡Emmett! ¿No ves que un ser un humano esta a lado tuyo?- este chico me sacaba **

**-Ups!- se rio –Te juro que fue sin querer- me sonrió y se sentó bien en el sillón.**

**-No importa…- susurre y volví a jugar con mi pelo**

**-Rose…- lo mire en silencio**

**-¿A vos te gustaría que…que yo ayudara a alguien para que saliera con vos?- me dijo tímidamente y yo sonreí internamente.**

**-mmm depende, si ves que es feo y que es un debilucho, no lo ayudes- le dije fingiendo parecer desinteresada en la conversación mientras que él me miraba con los ojos y la boca abiertos a mas no poder. –Jaja, ¡Emmett! ¡No me mires así! Jaja- me reí mucho al ver su expresión.**

–**Era mentira, no soy tan superficial- le di un golpe suavecito en el brazo.**

**Emmett recobro la compostura y frunció el ceño. –Ni aunque sea mas musculoso y mas lindo que yo lo ayudo, Rosalie Hale- me dijo con voz seria, lo cual era muy raro que la usara. Por eso me calle al instante.**

**-¿Por qué no? Por ahí es el hombre de mi vida y vos me la estas negando- dije con simpleza. Murmuro algo que no pude escuchar muy bien pero no tuve tiempo a preguntarle sobre su murmullo ya que Alice empezó hablar en voz alta.**

_**Bella POV**_

**-Tengo una idea- dijo Alice y salió del salón. **

**Todos miramos a Jasper que él estaba con Alice sentado en un sillón, para ver si el sabia algo pero el tenia la misma expresión en el rostro que nosotros. Al poco tiempo, mi amiga volvió con un cuaderno y un lápiz.**

**-¿Qué es eso Alice?- la mire intrigada. **_"¿Qué estas planeando, duende?"_

**-Ay, Bella, creo que es obvio lo que es ¿no?- se volvió a sentar a lado de Jasper **

–**Un cuaderno con hojas- levanto el cuaderno –Y un lápiz- lo hizo girar entre sus dedos. **

**Gire mis ojos –Bueno, discúlpame Alice- dije exagerando mi disculpa -¿Para que es el cuaderno y el lápiz, si se puede saber?- suspire**

**-Bueno…se me ocurrió que podemos jugar a "La persona perfecta", ¿quieren?- pregunto entusiasmada. **

**-Esta bien- respondimos todos a la vez. – ¡Los chicos primeros!- gritamos las tres. Alice les paso una hoja a cado uno y empezaron a escribir. Nos quedamos calladas mientras ellos pensaban y escribían. Edward fue el primero en terminar, Emmett fue el segundo pero Jasper se tomo mucho tiempo en pensar y eso estaba poniendo a Alice muy nerviosa. Cuando termino de escribir le dijimos que lo lea primero ya que él fue el que termino último.**

**Suspiró –Mi chica perfecta seria, pequeña, con ojos y pelo marrones, buena en deportes acuáticos, que le guste salir a caminar, que sea simpática y decidida.- Al escuchar que la chica perfecta era totalmente opuesta a Alice, lo primero que hice fue a ver a mi amiga, pero me sorprendió ver una mirada calculadora en su rostro. -Te toca Edward- dijo Jasper que me saco de mis pensamientos y centre toda mi atención en mi mejor amigo.**

**-Bueno mi chica perfecta seria…esto es tonto ¿por qué no jugamos a otra cosa?- pregunta, arrugando el papel.**

**-¡No!- dije casi en un grito, que hizo que me ganara todas las miradas –Es que…yo quiero saber- susurre sonrojada.**

**-Eehh…esta bien, lo voy a leer- Edward, desarrugo el papel y empezó a leer –Bueno, tiene que ser morocha con pelo liso, ojos verdes, de mediana estatura, con anteojos, con buena memoria, inteligente, que le guste ir al cine y que tenga un acento- termino de leer y arrugo nuevamente el papel. **_"¿Acento? ¿Desde cuándo a Edward le gustan las extrajeras?"_** pensé molesta pero para que él no me vea mire a mi hermano.**

**-La mía tiene que ser alta y que le gusten mis tonterías y que no le de vergüenza cuando haga alguna, que sea tímida y que me demuestre que me necesita, que sea colorada con ojos azules y que le guste jugar a la play- lo mire con la boca abierta – ah! Y que tambien use anteojo- **_"Este no es mi hermano". Mire a Rose que tambien lo miraba con la boca abierta._

**-Emmett, ¿desde cuando te gustan las chicas asi? ¿qué no siempre es el cuerpo para vos?- le pregunte sin poder creerlo.**

**-Bella, a mi me gustan las chicas así, una cosa es que me fije si están buenas y otra es que me guste.- me sonrió –Bueno es su turno- nos señalo y con ese gesto tambien vinieron las miradas de Jasper y de Edward.**

**-Ya es tarde y nosotras mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano- dije mientras me levantaba del sillón y miraba las chicas para que me apoyaran. **_"Ni loca describo a mi chico perfecto, porque seria igual que Edward estoy segura que lo mismo le pasaría a las chicas "pensé_

**-Si, como dijo Bella. Nosotras mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano- dijo Alice, sonriéndome, porque había entendido que había aceptado hacer el plan que me dijo en su habitación.**

**-¿Se puede saber por qué?- pregunto Emmett mirándonos a las tres pero Rose le respondió.**

**-Porque mañana nuestro vuelo sale temprano- dijo tranquila.**


End file.
